I have previously described silver recovery cells in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,273, issued May 21, 1991. Such cells utilize a disposable container in which a pair of electrodes is provided for electrolytically removing silver from solution. Such cells utilize one electrode in electrical contact with the liquid in the cell and a second electrode composed of a thin conductive film applied to the inside surface of the container that forms the cell.
Various low cost fittings are available for connecting cells to fluid flow conduits for example the type conventionally used for connecting filters to water lines for potable water, for example.
In accordance with the present invention, such cells are connected by means of an adapter to conventional fittings even though incompatible thread systems are utilized.
Briefly, the invention provides a container for electrolytic silver recovery including a connector for electrical connection to an outside electrical power source and a pair of electrodes, one of the electrodes being in electrical contact with liquid contained in the container and the other electrode being affixed and in electrical contact with a metallic thin conductive film applied to an inside surface of the container. The container is provided with a set of threads having a first set of dimensions including thread depth and pitch. The assembly includes a fluid flow fitting having a first end with a fluid flow inlet and a fluid flow outlet and a set of threads formed on a surface of the fitting having a second set of dimensions including thread depth and pitch said second set of dimensions being different from said first set of dimensions, both of said inlet and said outlet being in fluid flow communication with the interior space defined by said set of threads.
A collar is provided for connecting the silver recovery container to the fitting the collar having at its opposite ends a first set of threads mating with the first set of threads of said container and a second set of threads mating with said second set of threads of said fitting.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.